Instinto
by m4sk
Summary: Por que puede que a Lydia Martin no siempre le salgan bien las cosas, pero lo intenta ¿vale? porque no es perfecta, aunque de ella digan lo contrario. [Omegaverse!AU Alpha!Lydia/Omega!Stiles. Lemmon.]


_**Hola :D, es primera vez que escribo de esta pareja. Es una de las que encuentro más natural en la serie y sinceramente no me agradó la nueva aparición de la coyote, no es nada contra ella, pero no me gustó que la relación se diera de la nada. Pero bueeeeeeno xD En honor al Stydia, que esperemos no sea olvidado, he escrito esto. **_

_**Como siempre, aclarar que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y que eso se hace sin fines de lucro. Sin más, los dejo queridos lectores.**_

_**Gracias de antemano, por leer, y cuéntenme que les parece :D**_

_**Abrazos.**_

* * *

Había sido difícil para ella el hecho de que Jackson se hubiese ido de Beacon Hills, pero no por lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Tenía más que ver con ella misma que con el amor que pensaban que le profesaba. Y puede que sí, que le estimara un poco, pero el hecho de estar juntos era más una especie de trato silencioso que una relación.

La pasan bien, vale, pero no negaba la incompatibilidad entre ambos, incompatibilidad formada más que nada porque ninguno de los dos quería aceptar su naturaleza. Jackson era un omega, uno de los pocos hombres omegas registrados. Un omega que no sabía lo que era pasar por el estado en celo que les caracterizaba, la "calor".

Jackson había estado con supresores toda su vida, y puede que esa inseguridad, porque siendo sincera, nadie más que ella y sus padres conocían ese secreto, le llevara a ser como era, a comportarse de una forma no muy diferente a la suya. Ella era un alfa, también raro, pero no tan extraño.

El comportamiento dominante que ella mostraba con naturalidad, no era más que su naturaleza saliendo a flote. Naturaleza obviamente opacada en favor de su ex novio, naturaleza también oculta.

Y es aquí cuando las cosas se comienzan a complicar, porque si el solo hecho de nacer con un estatus que no es el de humano normal te hace sentir diferente, algo ilógico porque lo eres, agregarle a eso todo el problema que tuvieron con Peter; el mismo Jackson en forma de kanima; el abuelo de Allison; sus poderes de banshee; el Darach; encontrar cuerpos muertos; la manada de alfas; gritar para resolver problemas; Stiles, más bien, el Nogitsune; la muerte de Allison.

Para nada una adolescencia que cualquier chica de, recién cumplidos, dieciocho años, quisiera.

Y el hecho de que ahora viera frente a sus ojos como lo único que fue constante en su vida, se le esfumaba de las manos, como ni siquiera ya era capaz de atraer su atención de la misma forma de antes, como ese omega hiperactivo, que nunca se cortó al decirlo, ya ni siquiera le miraba.

Porque sí, puede que hayas estado colada por Stiles, pero, vamos, tenía un estatus escolar que cuidar, no podía simplemente mezclarse con cualquier persona. Y puede que sí, que haya herido al chico, pero eso no le da derecho…

Ese es el punto, si le da derecho. Nunca fue amable con él y se mantuvo en negación por años alegando a sus padres, cada vez que su instinto salía a flote y se volvía más salvaje, que sólo era su olor el que le atraía, las feromonas que cualquier omega desprendía, que por eso Jackson le servía. Pero fue claro, al menos para su madre, desde un principio, que todo eso eran patrañas.

Puede que el olor fuera atrayente, puede que la personalidad un poco rara y el carácter, para nada sumiso, que debería tener un omega le hiciese especial, que por eso, y también por la ayuda del alfa que era su mejor amigo, nadie se metiera con el más que por palabras. Y sabía, de antemano, que no necesitaba necesariamente la ayuda de Scott para defenderse, lo había visto en el momento en que el que la frustración del de ojos de canela había sobrepasado su límite y casi termina rompiéndole la nariz a su ex. Trágica noche en BHHS, ahora que lo recuerda.

Pero bueno, y fuera de tanta cháchara, tiene que admitir que fue esa fuerza innata lo que atrajo, el hecho de que no se diera por vencido a pesar de los constantes rechazos, a pesar de aparentar ni siquiera saber de su existencia. Cosa que ahora ella misma está lamentando.

Esta nueva chica, Malia, la tiene con los nervios de punta. La coyote no entiende cuál es su posición. Al parecer no sabe que nunca debe acercarse a un omega que ha caído bajo la mirada de un alfa, y agradece al cielo, donde viven los amigos imaginarios de su madre, y a Peter, que éste se la llevara.

Ahora, cuando se mira al espejo, toma conciencia de la fecha y hora en la que su mente ha tomado una decisión. Porque si de aquí a una semana Stiles no entiende cuál es su puesto, si no toma las riendas de lo que le corresponde, ella le va a dejar ser, no va a luchar más que una vez por algo que tenía y que ella ha perdido por idiota, no es justo para él.

**_Día uno:_**

Es ahora cuando realmente duda de sus capacidades intelectuales. Que su índice de cociente intelectual esté por sobre la media de los mayores al parecer no significa nada.

¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta que las miradas sobre SU chico eran muchas más de las que ella esperaba?

Tenía que agradecer que Stilinski bajara la agudeza de su capacidad de observar cuando se encontraba con sus amigos, ella lo asumía a la seguridad que estos mismos le daban, pero el punto es que Stiles dejaba de parecer un intento mucho más humano de Sherlock Holmes y se volvía un pequeño cachorro que solo quería corretear al lado de ellos hablando de cuanta barbaridad pasase por su cabeza. Y ¡Ey!, que ella no se queja. Es divertido ver cómo pasa de un tema a otro y sin siquiera resultar incoherente, y bueno, lo hace ver… lindo. Agradecía, ahora a los dioses aztecas, que el chico no había notado que ni siquiera se había movido se su lado durante todo el día. Y, menos, que las personas, al notar el aura de posesividad y enfado que ella portaba, ni se le hubiesen acercado.

Y es ahora, nuevamente, cuando toma conciencia de lo que está haciendo y se siente como el chico que planea en una apuesta llevar a la chica más fea del instituto al baile y se termina enamorando perdidamente de ella, pero no por que Stiles sea feo, sino porque sabe, que si se entera de sus intenciones, nada bueno va a salir de esto.

Justo antes de doblar en el pasillo para entrar a la siguiente clase, siente un brazo en su hombro, y la mirada severa del ahora alfa de la manada, más un gesto con los ojos indicándole a seguirle, le hacen evitar siquiera rechistar por perderse una clase.

Suelta el codo de Stiles, del cual había venido durante todo el paseo afirmada, por no decir todo el día, y con una sonrisa de despide.

Stiles nota la falta de contacto casi al instante, y sabe que eso no debería entusiasmarla tanto como lo hace, ni hacer que sus ilusiones crezcan, pero la mirada preocupada que le da el más alto, hacen que se sienta como en el cielo.

Contra su voluntad y con más reticencia de la que quisiera, le guiña un ojo, milagrosamente pareciendo natural, y sale tras Scott.

El moreno la espera unos pasos más allá, apoyado contra la pared y con los ojos ardiendo en sangre y puede que recién note que las cosas no están muy bien. Sus propios ojos resplandecen con el color violáceo que ya no tiene que ocultar frente a la amenaza implícita del capitán del equipo de lacrosse.

- Con. Stiles. No – la voz de Scott sale dura, con el tono de alfa apenas contenido. – No voy a consentir que juegues con él después de lo que ha pasado. No lo merece. Tienes más de medio instituto compuesto de puros hombres. – Agregó al momento que cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Decir que quedo shockeada es poco, siendo sincera y sin ánimo de ser mala, Scott es de quién menos se esperaba que notara su intento de aproximamiento.

-No entiendo a lo que te refieres. - Comenzó a jugar con uno de sus mechos de cabello al momento que miraba las puntas.

Fueron esas sencillas palabras lo que al parecer el moreno necesitaba para salirse de control, agarrándola con una mano de un brazo y con la otra de la cadera mientras la hacía retroceder hasta dejarla contra la pared.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y por simple instinto se dirigieron hacia el pasillo por donde, y al parecer para su mala suerte, Stiles se acercaba.

En ese momento no notó ni sus manos formadas en puño, ni la mirada dura que ahora presentaba en el omega, no notó nada hasta que la voz del hijo del Sheriff le sacó de su bruma mental.

-La ha profesora preguntado por ti, Lydia, le dije que estabas en el baño. – Habló mientras Scott giraba la cabeza igualmente sorprendido. - Le diré que te demorarás un poco más. –Agregó antes de echar la última mirada hacia nosotros y emprender rumbo a la sala de clases.

El olor de SU omega le llegó directamente a la cara, haciéndola gruñir despacito mientras que con sus propios brazos se liberaba del agarre del hijo de la enfermera.

-Así que es por eso – habló Scott de la nada mientras ella intentaba asimilar que había pasado – porque es un omega, claro – dijo con el desdén que ocupaba cuando hablaba con gente quien molestaba al que él consideraba su hermano – Lydia Martin debe tener siempre lo mejor – agregó con ironía al momento en que se alejaba de ella con una mirada fulminante.- Aléjate de él, en ese sentido, Lydia. No me hagas volver a repetirlo.

Vio como el moreno se marchaba por el pasillo mientras que se dejaba resbalar suavemente por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Vaya mierda de plan.

_**Día dos:**_

Después del desastre que terminó siendo el día anterior, no podía volver a dejar que las cosas se le fuesen de las manos otra vez.

Pero al parecer nada le iba a resultar, su celo, frente a las nuevas ''decisiones'' se había adelantado. Celo, si, calor, como quieran llamarlo, quien se atreva a negar que los alfas caen en celo es un verdadero idiota.

Las muestras biológicas consideran que la diferencia entre el celo de un alfa y el celo de un omega recae en que el de éste último se hace notorio por la necesidad de procreación y como es el alfa quien se hace cargo, no es tan notorio su celo y tiende a coincidir con el de su pareja. El problema está en los alfas que se encuentran desapareados, quienes cada cierto tiempo, con un período no tan recurrente como el de su contrario, caen en la lastimosa tortura.

Y está claro, que de esta forma ni loca se va a atrever a salir de casa, no quiere tentar al destino, por Dios.

Si hubiese seguido siendo la misma Lydia que era hace un tiempo atrás, no habría dudado en llamarle y aprovecharse de la situación. Pero no es así como quiere que pasen las cosas, realmente quiere crear un lazo con el omega.

Se arrepiente tanto de haber perdido danto tiempo. De haberse encerrado en una popularidad que ahora no le sirve de nada.

Daría lo que fuera por ver nuevamente al mocoso lleno de lunares persiguiéndola por donde ella frecuentaba. Pero al parecer ya nada puede hacer que las cosas vuelvan atrás.

Lo peor es que le pesa estar haciendo esto, le pesa la idea del plan, que Scott se lo haya tomado con ella y la pronta frialdad del único hijo del Sheriff.

Además con esta cosa del ''calor'' su maravillosos y exitoso plan, nótese el sarcasmo, se reduce a sólo dos días más. Porque sí, esta… cochinada, dura cuatro días, dos de los cuales ni siquiera será capaz de recordar su nombre por sus propios efectos. Estará tan perdida en el dolor propio y la excitación que conlleva que ni siquiera podrá alimentarse por su cuenta.

Más grave, y extraño, es que aún con supresores fuese capaz de desencadenarse.

Su suerte no podría ser más mala.

Unos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto la sobresaltaron de su agonía interna. Sacó la cabeza de debajo de las mantas, asomando sólo sus ojos mientras con un escueto adelante daba el pase a su madre.

La mujer le miró con un cariño infinito desde la puerta mientras le sonreía de forma dulce. Ella había sido quien había sentido el cambio de olor a primera hora y quién la había consolado mientras lloraba como niña pequeña sobre su falda, murmurando cosas acerca de un plan y de Stiles. Era su mamita quien se acercaba ahora con una taza de té con manzanilla y dejaba tres botellas de agua al costado de su cama.

Limpió la última lágrima que caía de sus ojos mientras besó su frente y hablando en susurros le peinó con los dedos.

-Nena, tienes visita.

La miró un tanto extrañada, ella se había encargado de hacerle notar a Scott su estado para que no se preocuparan, porque pese a lo que había sucedido el día anterior, el de ojos cafés seguía siendo su amigo. Pero esa no era la esencia que ella percibía, no era Scott quien se encontraba también en la gran casa Martin.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa a la vez que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos nuevamente y un sollozo suave salía de sus labios.

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza pero eso al parecer no le importó a su madre, quién se alejó de ella para hacer pasar a la persona causante de todo esto.

Stiles.

La mujer mayor abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras suyo y dejando a ambos adolescentes en la habitación, un suicidio diría cualquier padre, pero ella sabía que era para mejor.

El de cabello castaño se encontraba parado frente a los pies de su cama, sin siquiera moverse, intentando serenarse bajo los efectos del olor. Sus ojos brillaban gris-omega mientras que su mano libre temblaba un poco.

- He hablado con los maestros de los días siguientes y te han mandado los apuntes de lo que queda de la semana. – habló con un poco de dificultad el omega, mientras que se acercaba al escritorio donde estaba su computador y afirmaba la mochila.

Vio como con manos temblorosas comenzó a sacar lo que parecían carpetas con información y algunos cuadernos, también dejó un pendrive. Vio, también, como cuadró los hombros y su espalda se puso tensa bajo la polera blanca que llevaba ese día.

Se irguió de repente y con voz un poco más suave agregó

-Me tengo que ir, espero que no sufras demasiado – dijo, visiblemente incómodo mientras se mordía una esquina de la boca, aun con la mirada gacha.

Él movió los dedos en un gesto inconsciente de ansiedad antes de decidir salir del cuarto, pero antes de que siquiera alcanzara a dar un paso, la valentía de pensaba escondida salió a flote.

-Stiles – su voz sonó más ronca de lo normal mientras que los ojos del contrario la miraron como asustados – gracias – susurró antes de darle una leve sonrisa. Sonrisa que el más alto le devolvió antes de girarse y salir del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Y si se dio cuenta recién cuando esté se fue, que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, con el color que identifica a su estatus y que se hallaba en pijama, ya nada de eso importaba.

**_Día tres, cuatro y cinco:_**

Tres días de puro caos, tres días en los que el tranquilizante que su madre le inyectaba, que a su vez tenía efectos anticonceptivos, no le funcionaba. Porque su madre no entendía que no era un celo normal, era el llamado a su pareja, la súplica.

Estuvo solo tres veces consiente, y agradecía a los dioses romanos que hubiesen sido a primera hora de la mañana, cuando su madre se encontraba en BHHS y sus amigos en clases, porque las ganas que había sentido de salir del lugar e ir en búsqueda de su omega no habrían podido parar a nadie.

Con lo poco que podía razonar se había duchado, había comido algo y se había hidratado. Las sensaciones en su cuerpo se multiplicaban por mil mientras que el solo hecho de rozarse accidentalmente contra algo le provocaba el sentimiento de agobio tan característico de su estado.

Había llorado por él, había llorado por él, incluso estuvo tentada, en una de las ocasiones de conciencia, en ir a meterse a su cuarto y esperarlo allí. Pero no. Había algo que no la dejaba, que le decía que era mejor esperar. Que no había necesidad de apresurarse aún.

El dolor era insoportable, y pensar que aún le quedaba media tarde de uno de los días más intensos no la ayudaba.

El peor día de todos fue el segundo, día en que por regla a su madre le tocaba hacer clases en el grupo de biología en el que Stiles asistía; y el haber sentido la mínima pizca de la fragancia de SU omega, casi la había hecho atacar a su madre.

Madre que por cierto no podía estar más desesperada. Había intentado ingresar a su cuarto después de que Stiles se fuera, pero el haber encontrado la puerta cerrada desde dentro, para intentar mantener el olor, no había sido muy grato. Ni mucho menos al día siguiente, cuando tuvo que recurrir a una llave propia para ingresar, encontrándose de frente con el cuasi ataque de su hija por el olor que ella desprendía y por considerarlo como invasión a su territorio.

Bastante tentada, ha de admitir, había estado de llamar al Sheriff y explicarle la situación. Sabía de sobra cual era el causante de toda esta situación, pero también sabía que por mucho que quisiera ayudar no podía hacer casi nada.

Los tres días que pasaron casi en cámara lenta fueron tan dolorosos para ella como para su princesita.

**_Día seis:_**

Despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana, ya cuando el dolor de la insatisfacción era casi inexistente. Y no despertó solo por el placer de sentir que por una vez en días era un ser racional y no un animal.

El teléfono de la casa había sonado a primera hora, pero ya sin mucho que hacer, sabiendo que no podría volverse a dormir, lo dejó sonar y se metió a la ducha.

No salió casi en media hora y tardó otros quince minutos en vestirse de forma sencilla. Con unos pantalones de chándal y una polera blanca caminó descalza hacia la cocina, sintiendo hambre verdadera en días.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al llegar se encontrara a su madre aún en el teléfono y con gesto molesto mientras le gritaba por la línea a la otra persona.

_-… ¡Yo también la he escuchado sufrir, la he sentido sufrir así que no me venga con esa!... ¡QUÉ! ¡Y me quiere explicar cómo demonios eso es culpa de mi hija, por Dios santo! ¡_

Al escucharla discutir con tanto ahínco, lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue su padre. Este siempre había criticado la forma de ser de su madre con ella.

Bueno, no era que le interesara mucho, de todas formas; además, el hambre la estaba matando.

Mientras abría la nevera y escuchaba sin prestar atención los gritos de su madre, comía un emparedado recién hecho. Sacó una de las pequeñas cajitas de leche de viaje y se la tomó al seco, repitiendo el procedimiento dos veces más; pero siempre comiendo despacio, porque tenía claro que si se llegaba a pasar, el alimento no aguantaría en su estómago.

El golpe del auricular del teléfono contra la pared la sacó de su estupidez matutina mientras su madre con una bipolar sonrisa en la cara se acercaba para darle un beso en la frente.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, cielo – le dijo mientras le dejaba una pequeña barra de chocolate en la mano y salía casi corriendo de la cocina en dirección al segundo piso.

Ese cambio de actitud la dejó extrañada, pero prefirió omitir comentarios, sabía que su madre había pasado tan mal como ella los días anteriores, por lo cual era hasta comprensible que hubiera perdido la cordura un poquito.

Se comió el chocolate de forma lenta, disfrutando del sabor en su lengua, mientras que con una mano se acariciaba el vientre de forma suave. Aún era capaz de sentir uno que otro pinchazo de dolor, pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar. Estaba en eso cuando la mano de su madre en uno de sus hombros la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

En una de sus manos había un bolso más o menos grande, con al parecer, ropa en su interior, mientras que en la otra mano mantenía unas simples deportivas que reconoció como suyas y un par de calcetines.

Dejó el bolso en el suelo al momento en que la encaminaba hacia el salón y la sentaba en uno de los sofás de cuero. Se arrodilló frente a ella mientras la calzaba antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Quien ha llamado esta mañana ha sido el Sheriff Stilinski – a la sola mención del apellido su corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte mientras que el dolor en su vientre bajo se hacía un poco más notorio – Su hijo ha entrado en calor – le explicó, dejándola en blanco en el instante. Según lo que ella sabía el primer y único calor de Stiles había sido cuando él tenía diez años, lo normal para un omega, y luego del shock de la muerte de su madre nunca más tuvo otro. Eso era explicado por que, según el entrenador en su espantosa clase de sexualidad, los omegas necesitaban de un ambiente ameno física y psicológicamente para poder procrear, lo cual la llevaba a que era casi imposible, que después de lo de la posesión del demonio, Stiles, se sintiera tan cómodo consigo mismo…- … no ha sabido que hacer y me ha llamado para pedirme indicaciones o algo que le ayudara. Al pobre le han faltado piernas para poder ir a comprar el inhibidor, pero al parecer ha sido muy tarde y lo único que ha logrado es que el calor se desate con más fuerza. – Terminó de abrochar ambas zapatillas antes de mirarla. Cuando ambas miradas se encontraron su madre sonrió de forma cálida. –Él te llama, hija… - un gruñido salió de lo más profundo de su pecho de forma inconsciente. – él te llama de la misma forma en que lo llamabas tú. El Sheriff ha deducido que quizá por la exposición que tuvo a tu pronto calor, se le haya contagiado. Tengo claro que la conciencia que tienen en estos momentos, ambos, es bastante poca, pero creo que tú sabes cuál es la solución…- Los ojos se le les llenaron de lágrimas mientras bajaba la cabeza. – Necesitan hablar, corazón. Necesitas decirle todo lo que me dijiste a mi cuando te enteraste lo que realmente te pasaba con él y es para allá hacia dónde vamos ahora.

Su corazón dejó de latir, casi literalmente, al escuchar la última frase. Todas las ganas de llorar como nena en los brazos de su madre se vinieron abajo cuando supo la implicancia de lo que el bolso significaba. Su mirada se volvió perspicaz al hacerla chocar contra la de su progenitora, quien la miraba con una pizca de travesura.

-Es por si las cosas resultan. – acotó antes de levantarse, dirigirse a la cocina, tomar las llaves del auto de un pequeño mueble y salir por la puerta principal. Decir que le faltaron piernas para seguirla ni siquiera es exagerar. A la mierda su plan.

Al arribar a la casa de los Stilinski ni siquiera el hecho de que el auto siguiera andando fue un impedimento para que saliera de éste.

Escuché los gritos de Mamma a lo lejos mientras que casi corría a la puerta principal. Mientras más me acercaba, mayor era la cantidad esencia de Stiles. Pasé corriendo el pequeño trecho de la vereda hasta la puerta principal, puerta que se abrió y ce cerró, sólo dejando salir al Sheriff.

Un poco del olor se coló por el pequeño espacio, volviéndola más frenética si es que era posible, pero la pose dura, con los brazos cruzados que el hombre de ojos claros tenía, le dejaba más que demostrado que la cosa no iba a ser tan fácil.

-Mi hijo está sufriendo su primer celo en ocho años – le explicó de forma calculadamente fría – esta vulnerable, casi tanto como cuando esa cosa… - dijo haciendo avispamientos con la mano mientras su mirada se ensombrecía – No quiero sentirlo llorar más, no quiero tener que despertar por un grito, quiero a mi hijo feliz – dijo con tal emoción y sinceridad que no pudo despegar su mirada del mayor – y sé que tú no has sido muy buena con él, pero te llama. Yo me he enterado hoy de su ciclo, pero conociéndolo quizá haya empezado hasta hace días atrás ¡¿qué se yo?! – dijo lo último frustradísimo. – Por favor, Lydia, no le…

-Le amo…- no había planeado ser sincera, al menos no de esa forma y ni siquiera con el padre de él, pero visto lo que este le estaba diciendo, y sabiéndolo ya de primera mano, sabiendo que quizá podrían haberse evitado esto desde hace mucho y no fue así sólo porque ella lo quiso, le llevó a decir lo que debía decir, lo que era correcto, la verdad. – Le quiero para mí – ni siquiera reconoció su propio tono de voz. Pero si fue consiente del cambio de color de sus ojos. Sus instintos ya no querían perder más tiempo, querían reclamarle. Pero no podía llegar y entrar, no era su territorio y por más que le molestara, al final, ni siquiera el hombre frente a ella tenía la última palabra.

El Sheriff, con un suspiro, sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta, invitándola a pasar, y una vez adentro le dio una última mirada a la chiquilla que corría escaleras arriba antes de cerrar la puerta desde afuera y enfrentar la cara de la madre de esta.

-¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto? – preguntó de forma dudosa mientras se acercaba al auto de las Martin.

-Más que lo correcto – dijo guiñando un ojo – Te dejo donde Melissa ¿cierto? – habló mientras esperaba que el mayor se subiera al coche.

-Te lo agradecería en el alma – añadió antes de soltar un suspiro.

**_Día siete: Las cosas como deben ser._**

Corrió escaleras arribas y casi se cae al sentir la privacidad que el dueño del territorio le estaba dando. Se afirmó como pudo del pasamanos y siguió subiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo único que le preocupaba era el saber si es que la única persona que iba a tomar la decisión sería capaz de aceptarla o no. Ni siquiera recordó el bolso en el maletero del auto de su madre o como estaba vestida. Ya no se trataba de ella, se trataba de la persona que estaba en el otro lado de la puerta.

La abrió despacio, sin llamar antes, para ir adecuándose al potente aroma. Era pleno día, pero en la habitación las gigantescas cortinas azules estaban corridas, dándole al lugar un tinte casi romántico.

Su objetivo se encontraba sobre la cama, dormitando boca abajo, unos pantalones holgados era lo único que vestía. Su piel se encontraba con un poco menos de color, pero una pequeña capa de sudor que resplandecía sobre su espalda denotaba su estado. Parecía haberse calmado recién, entre brumas recordó a su madre diciéndole que el padre del omega le había inyectado el inhibidor.

Con los ojos brillando en violeta cerró la puerta tras de sí y la voz que escuchó a continuación la dejó sin aire.

-Papá ya te dije que estaré bien, ve tranquilo con Ma'McCall – su voz sonaba ronca, casi sedienta, pero a la vez parecía que no estuviese muy consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Se acercó con cuidado hasta sentarse en un costado de la cama, cerca de la parte superior del castaño. Con dedos temblorosos comenzó a recorrer la línea de la espalda mientras escuchaba como Stiles volvía a hablar.

-Es demasiado, papi – dijo como niño pequeño. Su voz sonaba triste. – Su presencia me persigue, su olor… ¿Por qué no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza? – dijo con la voz quebrada. -¿Por qué no aprendo nunca la lección? El otro día, ¿recuerdas que te conté?, estaba con Scott, yo creo que pasó algo entre ellos, otra vez, así como antes de la primera trasformación de mi bro ¿te acuerdas que te dije? Y yo que había estado feliz porque ella no me había soltado en todo el día. Pero al parecer las cosas no van a cambiar ¿no es cierto? No hay suerte para Stilinski-boy no, no, no… – hablaba con suavidad mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados –… no es que me queje, por lo menos tengo algo de que acordarme cuando la vea irse con otra persona de nuevo. Me besó, papá, puede que haya sido para parar un ataque de pánico, o sólo un beso casto, pero lo hizo, el amor de mi vida lo hizo…

La sensación que iban provocando las palabras del más alto la atontaron mucho más que el mismo olor que este desprendía; que cabe notar se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso, en muestra de que los efectos del inhibidor se estaban pasando, el saberse descubierta, el que pensase que nuevamente había cometido un error, el que le recordara sus errores y el único avance que pudo hacer, todo la sacó de quicio.

Un gruñido se liberó de su pecho a la vez que una de sus manos se enredaba en el pelo, un poco mojado ya por el sudor, de Stiles.

Los ojos gris-omega le devolvieron la mirada, un poco más enfocado, antes de que la mano que se encontraba en su nuca comenzara a acercarle

-Nos vamos a ocupar de ti primero – habló suavemente intercalando miradas entre sus labios y sus ojos – luego hablaremos.

La reacción de Stiles fue inmediata, su respiración se aceleró y en un movimiento fluido y bastante natural juntó ambas bocas. Una de las manos del castaño fue directamente al pelo rojizo mientras que con la otra, y aprovechando el descuido de la alfa, la tumbó en la cama quedando él arriba.

Las manos se deslizaron, sin perder el tiempo, por el cuerpo de la genio mientras que ella misma hacía de las suyas marcando el cuello del de lunares.

No era mucho lo que podía hacer, las sensaciones eran tales que ni siquiera razonar la dejaban. El por fin sonaba en su mente y el dolor persistente, durante los tres días de agobio que había sufrido, desapareció completamente. Un gemido ronco salió de la garganta del de ojos color caramelo, mientras que su ansiedad aumentaba. Sabía que en sinónimo de su pérdida de dolor, el de su omega aumentaba, era capaz de sentirlo cada vez que ambos cuerpos se rozaban. Su omega estaba casi al límite, las manos desesperadas comenzaron a tironear su ropa mientras que las propias se dirigieron a la única prenda del casi emisario de la manada, luchando por sacársela.

Cuando lo único que le quedaba encima era su brasier, y ya veía que Stiles explotaba de la frustración por no poder quitarlo, decidió hacer honor a su naturaleza y tomar el mando.

Giro las posiciones, sin quitar aún su última prenda, y acarició con suaves pasadas el pecho pálido, pero más firme de lo que ella pensaba.

Admiró por unos segundos el cuerpo que estaba bajo ella, envidiando cada lunar, trazando el recorrido hasta el vientre bajo, acariciando toda la piel desconocida, confirmando la anatomía de SU omega. Traveseó un poco con el cuerpo que estaba a su disposición, mientras que con una mano acariciaba su longitud, con la otra mantenía su cabeza alzada, dejando al expuesto su cuello, marcándole con la boca.

Los roncos suspiros se convirtieron en su nombre, en _Lydia, por favor¸_ pero, sinceramente, no quería que el juego acabara tan rápido, aunque comprendía la necesidad casi asfixiante que el contrario sentía. El tener el mayor tesoro en tus manos y ni siquiera poder disfrutarlo.

Un _siéntate contra el cabezal de la cama, cariño _sonó firme desde su propia boca, mientras que ella levantaba un poco su peso, dejando así que el otro se acomodara. Volvió a su lugar, a la que sería su posición por quizá cuanto tiempo.

De forma rápida y sin mucho preámbulo, soltó el brasier desde la parte de atrás, dejándolo caer hacia un costado de la cama y tomó la boca que ahora por ley le correspondía.

Se acomodó te tal forma que sólo necesitó comenzar a bajar para darle a SU omega lo que quería, lo que necesitaba.

Con una mano firme en el cabezal y con la otra enredada en el pelo del castaño comenzó a dar rienda suelta a sus más bajos instintos.

Por todos los dioses griegos, si esto era lo que ella había necesitado. La presión necesaria dentro de ella, el roce piel contra piel, el entendimiento que se generaba con una sola mirada; ese entendimiento que les llevaba a moverse de forma sincronizada, camuflando cada gemido, cada jadeo en la boca del contrario. Esa complicidad que existió desde siempre y que ahora les estaba llevando al borde. A medida que los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, su propia racionalidad se le escapaba de las manos, el constante _mío, márcalo_ que se repetía dentro de su cabeza, las manos que se afirmaban a ella como si fuera un salvavidas; todo, le llevó a tomar una decisión. Moviendo una de las manos con las que se afirmaba al hombro del contrario, la guió hasta su nuca, cortando el beso de raíz en el momento en que ella misma expuso la garganta del omega. Los ojos, ahora grises, se cerraron, comprendiendo lo que venía, y aceptándolo sin ninguna palabra de descontento. Los movimientos de sus propias caderas se volvieron feroces y, en contraste, de forma lenta fue bajando su boca hasta centrarla en el lugar que ella quería, el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello. Las manos del contrario le abrazaron, exponiendo el mismo aún más su cuello. Besó el lugar con tranquilidad y antes de siquiera pensarlo y con los ojos ardiendo en violeta, mordió. Mordida lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una marca de por vida, mordida tan potente que le llevó a saborear la sangre en su propia boca, mordida que hizo que ambos tocaran el cielo.

Los movimientos se acompasaron a medida que la respiración de ambos se iba haciendo más relajada, el nudo ya formado, les impedía moverse mucho, pero aun así se las arreglaron para quedar frente a frente, recostados de forma cómoda, sobre la cama.

La sonrisa se hizo presente en la boca de ambos, mientras que en sus puños se grababa de forma lenta y con la letra del contrario el nombre del que sería su compañero de por vida.

El cabello castaño se vio escondido bajo su cuello, mientras que sus propios brazos le rodeaban de forma automática.

Puede que no hubiesen arreglado las cosas aun, faltaba mucho de qué hablar, pero eso ya no tenía importancia. Ni plan ni nada. Ni que Scott, cuando se enterase, la enterrara viva, ni nada

¿Quién lo iba a pensar? Al final éste tenía razón, Lydia Martin siempre se queda con lo mejor, y nadie le quita lo que es suyo.


End file.
